Star Trek: Stardate Collection (DVD)
| discs = 12 | time = 1137 minutes (NTSC) 1087 minutes (PAL/SECAM) | director = various | language = English (DD TrueHD 5.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese, Spanish (Region 1) English, French, Dutch, German, Danish, Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian (Region 2) | dubbed = French (DD Stereo), Spanish, Portuguese (DD Mono, Region 1) French, German, Italian (DD Stereo, Region 2) | date = (Reissue) | date2 = (UK) (Germany) (Japan) (Italy) | date4 = | rating = | reference = (Region 1) (Region 1, 2019 reissue) (Region 2, UK) (Region 2, Germany) (Region 2, Japan) (Region 2, Italy) EAN 5050582944365 (Region 4, Australia) | year = various | cover2 = Stardate Collection DVD Region 2 box cover.jpg | cover4 = Stardate Collection DVD Region 4 box cover.jpg }} Star Trek: Stardate Collection is a DVD collection featuring the first ten . Each film has been digitally remastered in high-definition, and is based on the theatrical cut in each instance. The contents of the set are essentially identical to that of the previous , except in smaller packaging. The digital Star Trek: 10 Original Movies also has similar contents. Region A has seen a 2019 Blu-ray reissue of the set as "Star Trek Stardate Collection: Movies 1-10", and while featuring re-imagined cover art besides the slightly altered title, otherwise identical in contents. Contrary to the original release though, where the discs came mounted on two carton foldout disc holders packaged in a soft-board slipcase, the reissue had all its discs mounted in a single standard plastic snapcase within its soft-board slipcase. Contents *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *Special Star Trek Reunion *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Manny Coto *''James Horner: Composing Genesis'' *''Collecting Star Trek's Movie Relics'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind'' Ceti Alpha VI *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek *''Spock: The Early Years *Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *Commentary by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman *''Pavel Chekov's Screen Moments'' *''The Three-Picture Saga'' *''Star Trek for a Cause'' *''Starfleet Academy: The Whale Probe'' *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *Star Trek Honors NASA *Hollywood Walk of Fame: James Doohan *''Starfleet Academy: Nimbus III'' *Original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1 *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' * Commentary by David Carson and Manny Coto * Next Generation Designer Flashback: Andrew Probert * Stellar Cartography on Earth * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part One * Trek Roundtable: Generations * Starfleet Academy: Trilithium * ''Scoring Trek * Commentary by Damon Lindelof and Anthony Pascale * Industrial Light & Magic – The Next Generation * Greetings from the International Space Station * SpaceShipOne's Historic Flight * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Two * Trek Roundtable: First Contact * Starfleet Academy: Temporal Vortex * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis * Westmore's Legacy * Marina Sirtis: The Counselor Is In * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Three * Trek Roundtable: Insurrection * Starfleet Academy: The Origins of the Ba'ku and Son'a Conflict * Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda * Reunion with the Rikers * Today's Tech, Tomorrow's Data * Robot Hall of Fame * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Four * Trek Roundtable: Nemesis * Starfleet Academy: Thalaron Radiation Star Trek: Special Features Two bonus discs featuring the following documentaries: * Star Trek: The Captains' Summit * Star Trek Evolutions |prev2= |next= }}